Little for Christmas
by Everest.1
Summary: All Emma knew was that it was freezing and snowing out side and that she just saw a toddler running into the woods with out a coat on, so she did the first thing that came into her head she ran after him, she didn't thing helping a kid that this would happen. Deaged fic
1. Chapter 1

All Emma knew was that it was freezing and snowing out side and that she just saw a toddler running into the woods with out a coat on, so she did the first thing that came into her head she ran after him, he had got far and she was almost in the middle of the wood when she got to him.

"kid, we need to get back inside were are you mom and dad?" she ask bending down to talk to him "I don't need to go and I am not a kid" he shouted at her "ok… ok… umm how about we get back to town it will be warmer" he looks at her for a minute then said "you know I'm cursed" Emma laughed "what are you talking about kid come on" he shook his head "no come here first I need to say something but no one else can here it" Emma sign and bent down to him.

The next thing that Emma knew he was kissing her, she tried to pull back but she couldn't move, she felt a like she was getting warmer and warmer and then she found that she couldn't see, it was just black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma woke up she was freezing, she could feel someone caring her and running, she wanted to tell them to get off to put her down but they were just so warm, then she heard the person shout "doctor! Doctor! I need help!" it was Rudy, then she heard Whales above her "Red, what's wron… oh god nurse I need a bed, get oxygen, blanks and heat the room up, why the hell is a child doing out in this? Without a coat?"

She felt herself being handed to someone and ran to a room, she tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't, the last thing that she heard before it went dark was "who is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke to see the bright white wall of the hospital, she turned to find a nurse to the side of her, the nurse must have noticed her moving because she turned to face her smiled and bent down and said "hi sweetheart, you gave us all a big scare when Red came in with you in her arms, can you tell me your name?"

"Emma" she answered but what should have been her voice was that of a little girls voice, her eyes widen and she looked down at herself where her boobs should be was a flat chest, her hands were bandaged but were tiny, she tried to sit up but the nurse put a hand on Emma's shoulders and pushed her back down "no you need to stay down and stay calm" Emma tried to get up again but the nurse wouldn't let her so she tried telling her what's wrong "no you don't undewstand I'm Emma Swan, I need to see Mawy Mawgwet and David please I 29 not a kid" the nurse look shocked for a second and said "I'm going to get whale please stay down" she walked out of the room and Emma was left alone, she sat up and looked herself up and down.

* * *

><p>Doctor Whales came in and looked at Emma then he asked "are you Emma Swan? Are sheriff?" Emma nodded her head "ok, I'll do a DNA test just to be sure, call Snow and James now" he said to the nurse, he turned back to Emma and said "no wonder no one has been able to find you" Emma looked at him confused "what do you mean?" "Emma you've been asleep for 10 days, we had to keep you in a coma so that you can heal" she was about to say something when the nurse came and said "they're on the phone sir" he nodded and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow answered the phone "hello" <em>"Snow this is nurse Jane from the hospital, we need to you come down"<em> "what why?"_ "we believe that we have found Emma"_ "you found oh god, wait what do you believe mean?" _"I… urr… I will get Whales to talk to you one minute"_ and with the she put her on hold, Snow did the first thing that came to mind "David!" she shouted, he came running down the stairs with Neal in his arms "what? What's wrong?" he asks "they think that they found Emma, I'm about to talk to Whales" just as she said his name he got to the phone _"Snow"_ "Whales explain what she means by 'believes' that you found Emma" _"a little girl is saying that she is Emma, now with magic around we aren't ruling it out because she does talk differently from a normal 2 to 3 year old, we want you to come down for an DNA test"_ "yes I'll be down right now" and with that she hung up and went to grab her coat "they only want me to go down, you stay here" she said to David "wait what?" he tried to stop her, she turned around and smiled "stay with Neal right now, I love you and I'll see you later" she walked out of the door then and left David looking after her.

* * *

><p>Snow walked in to the hospital and saw Whales walk to her "Snow if you would come with me then I can do the test" he said "no, I want to see the girl first please" she said to him "Snow the quicker we do the test the sooner we'll know if she is Emma" "and if I see her we wont have to do the test, I know my own daughter" she replayed "Snow rea…" "just take me to her" Snow cut him off, he signed and started walking across the room "she in there but we had to put her to sleep, she was getting too worked up" Snow nodded and walked in, there was a sleeping little girl, she had blond hair and her hands were raped in bandages, she put a hand to her mouth a small sob came out of her mouth "Emma" she said softly she sat down in the chair.<br>Whales looked in, Snow nodded her head at him, he signed "ok, she should wake up in about an hour or so"


	4. Chapter 4

Snow watched her daughter sleep on her lap, she had moved on to the bed with Emma, she was running her fingers through Emma's hair, when she felt Emma head move up she said softly "hay, sleepyhead glad your awake" Emma looked up at her and then back down at her hands "so it wasn't a dweam then" she whispered.

Snow kissed her on top of her head and said "I'm afraid not, but I have some good new you can get out of here today, although you can't be walking for too long ok" Emma nodded her head, Snow started to talk again "I call your dad and he has got you some cloths, but before we go home we are going to Gold's and seeing if he can change you back" Emma nodded her head again, Snow looked down at her, her daughter wasn't normal this quite "Emma, honey please talk to me what happened to you? Please" she begged her, Emma just shook her head, Snow could feel her start to shake.

Whales came in at that moment saying "hay Emma how are you?" she looked up at him a said "I feel numb" he nodded "yeah that would be the painkillers, when they wear off your hands and feet will feel a little weird because of how long you were out in the cold, so you can't be walking for to long, if you have to get somewhere crawl or have someone carry you" he told her, Emma nodded her head "I'm going to take the bandages off ok" she nodded her head as well as Snow asking "what's wrong with her hands and feet? Why are they bandaged?" as he started to take them off he explained "the cold effected her hands and feet the most, we put the bandages on them so that the heat in, they'll feel a little weird but they will go back to normal soon, although they might be a little weak but don't worry that's normal"

Her hands looked a little red but that's about it "that's great, they're fine" Whales said, he then takes off the ones on her feet, after that was done Snow asked "can we go now, Doctor?" Whales nodded his head "yes you can, Snow you'll need to sign some forms" Snow nodded her head "let me just call James to get the cloths and I'll be right with you" she took out her phone and rang David "hello" "David, bring the cloths we're going to leave soon" "oh ok, your lucky I just got Neal redressed, I'll be there in a few minutes, love you" "ok love you too"

When David got there, he and Neal had to stay out side while Emma got dressed (not that it mattered for Neal but yeah) when they came out and David saw Emma he couldn't stop from going "aww" she was wearing the cloths that he got, a pair of jeans and plan white top with a thick pink coat and a pair of brown boots, Emma hid her face in Snows chest. Snow shook her head at David mouthing 'no'

"ok so are we ready to go?" He said trying to change the subject Snow and Emma nodded they heads Emma saying "weady"


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Gold's was a silent, with no one willing to talk, when they got there Gold was already outside the shop waiting for them

"I heard what happened" he said with a smile on his face "Gold what did you do to her" David hissed at him, Mr Gold laughed "I did nothing apart from make the curse in the first place, the man I did this too would not stop acting like a child so I turned him in to one, seems he found a way to pass it on to Emma here" "how do we change her back?" Snow asked "you have 14 days to undo this, you have to get the boy back and switch the ages back" Gold explained to them "wait 14 days, she's been asleep for 10" David said "then you don't have long" Gold giggled

"Gold I want to asks something else, why does Emma seem so scared to talk about it?" Snow asked him, Gold frowned and moved over to Emma, he put his hands on her temples and closed his eyes, when he removed his hands he said "he has put a memory there that she is most scared of, so when you ask her to say what happened she will feel that fear." "what memory did he use?" David asked "it seem that your daughter has went though a lot in life, a lot of that from men" Gold answered "when you find him, even if not in time then bring him to me" and with that he walks back in to his shop.

David turns seeing Snow and Emma with looks of Shock on they face, Emma caches his eyes and looks away fast, he puts his arms out for Snow to past him Emma, Snow did pass him her after a minute.

"Emma, I need you to understand what it is that no matter what happened in your past I will love you, we will love you" Snow nodded her head "yes we do and you don't have to be scared of us" they saw the tears in Emma's eyes and her nod her head, Snow smiled and David said "now, lets go how and get some sleep, ok sweetheart" Emma nodded her head and rapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Snow put Emma in the new car seat they got an drove home, all Snow could thing about was 'we need to find that man'


	6. Chapter 6

Emma Woke with a start, she looked around her room and then down at her self, she sign and got out of bed, her legs weak, she held onto the side of the wall and slowly made her way out of her room, she got to the stairs and started to walk down them when her legs gave out, she went to fall down when a pair of strong hands took hold of her and lifted her up

"what are you doing, you heard Dr Whales, no walking" Snow said Emma looked up at her "he said little walking, not no walking" she said to her, they went into the kitchen and put Emma down on the chair, Emma looked around and asked "whewe is Dad" Snow smiled at the lisp her daughter had and answered "he went to Gold's this morning got a description of the man, and now he has a search party out looking for him, it wasn't that much trouble to get the search party together, most where they anyway because we hadn't had the chance to tell them we found you" Emma looked down at her hand and muttered "sowwy" she looked close to tears, Snow came around and hugged her "don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong, this is because of magic" Snow said, she looked down and Emma and signed "Emma I'm sorry about this but I need to be searching for him too, you are going to Regina's, she'll be here at 12, which is in haft an hour" Emma looked up at her "I don't need a babysittew" "she's not a babysitter, your just going to Henry's for a bit, Regina will just be there" Snow says to her "now is cereal ok" Emma nodded her head "I don't want Henwy too see me like this, his mom can't youngew then him, he'll need consulting for life" Snow put the blow in front of Emma "Emma he has already seen you. he was here when you came home, you were just asleep, it'll be fine, trust me, now eat, I need to check on Neal" she walked off to the crib.

Regina pulled up at Snows and walked up to there door, she came in and looked to see the small blond sitting at the table "well whoever done this to you, knew what you were like" Emma turned around and glared at Regina, "Regina, can I have a word with you?" Snow asked glaring at her too, Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to Snow "look I know your angry right now, but try to be nice to her, she been through a lot" Snow says to her "right and what has she been through other then being small and I'm surprised I would have thought you would stay with her while she is small" Regina scoffed "she was turned younger, left out in the cold and has been in hospital for 10 day's and if we don't find the man that did this to her in 3 days she is going to be stuck as a three year old for her life, now I need to find him, so that Emma doesn't have to be hurting anymore, that's what she been through" Snow hisses at her, Regina nodes her head with a look of shock "thank you, the bandages on her hand and feet need to be changed in around 2 hours, and you need to but this cream on them, she isn't aloud to walk no matter what she says and if she does start to walk god please not on the stairs she scared me this morning almost falling down" Snow explained to her, she walked to the Emma, kissed her on the head and says "I'll be back later, be good" she left and Emma turned to Regina "I don't need a babysittew" Regina rolled her eyes "we need to go, I'll get you to the car" she says walking to Emma, who put up her hands and said "I can walk" and tried to get down from her seat but ending up falling, Regina caught her just before she hit the ground, she let out a deep breath and walked out to her car with Emma in her arms, Emma looked in to the car and saw something new "what's that?" she asked pointing to it. Regina out the back seat and said "a car seat" she put Emma in and buckled her in before she could speak "wait, I don't need a caw seat, I am a gwow up, I can sit in fwont" Regina shut the door ignoring her, she put Neal in the other side and got in the front and drove off

The drive to Regina's house was silent for the most part, that was until it started to rain "great, we didn't need rain" Regina said "why?" she looks at Emma through the rear view mirror and say "it's harder to look for someone in the rain, and this man has a 11 day head start" Emma looks down at her hand and says "I'm going to be stuck like this, awen't I" Regina parks the car in her drive way and says to her "Emma, your mom and dad will find this man and they will save you, trust them" Regina can see the tear going down her face "lets get inside, Henry can't wait to see you"


	7. Chapter 7

"mom" Henry said with a smile walking up to Regina, Emma and Neal, Regina pasted Emma to Henry and said "take her into the living room but don't let her walk" and with that she walks into the kitchen with Neal, Henry went into the living room and put Emma down "this is so weird, my mom is younger then me" he laughed "Henwy, I know it's weiwd, twy being smallew then youw son, or being cawwied by him" Emma says to him, he then goes "aww, you have a lisp" "Henwy!" she say glaring at him.

Regina comes in with Neal and sits on the couch and says "we can't go out, you will have to entertain yourselves in the house, what do you want for lunch and diner?" "oh, can we have pizza for diner please!" Henry says to her she shakes her head and says "no, I am making something and not ordering out" Henry pouts and says "but Emma does that when Snows out" Regina looks at her and says "you told me you make something" Emma just shrugs her shoulders

Regina was sitting on her couch, reading a book, Emma asleep next to her, Neal in front and Henry in the other room playing a video game.

She felt the light tap on her arm she turned to see Emma saying "Gina" Regina signed and said "yes" "Gina, my head huwts" she said to her, Regina frowned and put her hand to Emma head 'she doesn't feel warm' "Gina what's wwong?" Emma said "can you call me Regina, please" Regina told her, Emma frowned "but I always call you Gina, why do I have to call you Wegina now" Regina nodded her head and said to her "ok, you can call me Gina, but I want you to stay here with you brother for a minute ok?" Emma nodded her and Regina left.

"Henry can you call David for me please?" Regina say walking to her phone "Why?" he asked walking up to her "just do it please, tell him it's to do with Emma" she put in the number and rung it "hello" "Belle can you put Rumple on?" "oh ok" Regina waited her a moment before hearing "yes" "Rumple, you looked at Emma, should she be acting like a three year old" "no, not until the last day, she having these problems now" "yes, she is" "I will come and have a look at her" she put down the phone and looked at Henry who was speaking to David, he hung up the phone and said "he will be here is about half an hour, should I call Granma as well?" she shakes her head and says "no David is closer and Snow is in the wood, let her find him without this interruption" she says to him and walk back into the room.

When Gold got there he walked in on Regina asking Emma some questions "Emma how old are you?" Emma looked at her hand and said unsurely "I think I'm in my twenties" Gold signs "it's happening faster then I thought" Emma looks up at him and asks "what's happenin?" he bends down to her and says "you mind is turning into that of a three year olds mind" Emma shook her head fast, tears coming to her eyes "no, no" she said over and over again.

David ran in, Regina was trying to calm down a crying Emma "Emma" he says, she looks up at him and run at him and say "Daddy, please tell them I'm not a thwee year old, I'm a gwown up please tell them" he looks over to Regina and Gold and says "can one of you explain what's happening".


End file.
